M10: MafiaHack
The Roles The Demons are this game's Mafia, and act accordingly. They may individually bid on and use items. Regardless of when they submit their nightkill choice, the kill is the last thing to happen that night. With the full resources of Moloch behind them, they get 65 zorkmids each. The Players 'are this game's Citizens. They get powers only from the use of items. They get 50 zorkmids each. 'The Wizard starts with no money, but 3 + 1d2 random-ish* items from the below list, identified and all. The Tourist is identical to the regular players, except that he starts with 65 zorkmids instead of 50. Additionally, 1d4 innocent (non-Wizard) players will start with a known Scroll of Identify. Items Potions ' All potions are identified to the user on use. If thrown, they are also identified to the recipient. 'Water: Does nothing but identify itself to the user when used. Note to NetHack players: water will not have the appearance of a 'clear potion'. Sickness: The player will be too sick to talk much the next day; he will only be able to accuse and vote. Sleeping: The player will sleep through the next day phase. He or she may not speak or vote. Hallucination: The player may speak during the next day phase, but not vote, on account of having too much trouble telling everyone apart. Invisibility: The players cannot find you, so they don't bother trying to lynch you the following day. You also cannot be killed the following night. This is public knowledge. Object detection: Shows the inventories of all players to you, including deceased players. Speed: 'You move so fast that you get to have two votes the following day. This is public knowledge. 'Jewelery ' 'Ring of Adornment: Does absolutely nothing. Ring of Life Saving: Will protect you from one mortal blow; crumbles to dust after saving you. Automatically identifies itself when it takes effect. Ring of Searching: You may see which player won one of the items up for bids each day. Automatically identifies itself when it takes effect. Ring of Warning: 'You can tell when something is coming for you; if you are nightkilled and have this in your possession, you'll be able to leave the town a posthumous message. Identified upon purchase; each night, you will send me a message in case you are killed. 'Ring of Free Action: Blocks the effects of the Potion of Sickness, Potion of Sleep, and Potion of Hallucination, and Scroll of Confuse Monster. Automatically identifies itself when it takes effect. Scrolls ' All scrolls automatically identify themselves when read and crumble to dust when used. 'Scroll of Blank Paper: 'Does nothing. 'Scroll of Identify: Will be weighted to show up relatively frequently. Allows you to learn the powers of one of your unknown items. Scroll of Confuse Monster: 'Prevents another player, of your choice from taking action that night. 'Scroll of Charging: 'Adds a charge to a wand of your choice. No effect if you have no wands. 'Scroll of Scare Monster: 'Does nothing but identify itself when read! However, if you have it in your possession, you cannot be targeted by the demons for a nightkill (that is to say, you'll live through their kill attempt). Crumbles to dust when it protects you. You can still be targeted by a Wand of Death from any source, however. 'Scroll of Mail: May be used to send another player a confidential message that night. PM the message to me and I will forward it to the recipient. Additionally, on future nights, you will be able to privately confer with the recipient. Wands ' All wands start with one charge and automatically identify themselves when zapped. 'Wand of Nothing: Does nothing. Wand of Probing: 'Tells you the allegiance of the player you zapped it at. 'Wand of Cancellation: 'Destroys a random item in your targets possession. Will not destroy items used in the same night as the zap. 'Wand of Death: Kills the target of your zap. Wand of Wishing: You may wish for any other item on this list, OR 50 more zorkmids. Wand of Digging: '''Allows you to retrieve the items held by one deceased player. Zapping it at a living player will waste the wand's charge. Dramatis Personae '''DEMONS *Brickroad (Juiblex) *The Giant Head (Demogorgon) *Nodal (Yeenoghu) *Luana (Asmodeus) *namelessentity (Dispater) WIZARD *Destil (a chaotic male elf) TOURIST *JohnB (a neutral male human) PLAYERS *kaisel (a neutral male gnomish Archeologist) *Wheels (a neutral female gnomish Healer) *McClain (a neutral male Human Barbarian) *Dizzy (a lawful male human Archeologist) *Yimothy (a lawful female dwarven Valkyrie) *Paul le Fou (a chaotic male orcish Ranger) *Nich (a chaotic male orcish Ranger) *shivam/Eddie (a neutral female gnomish Caveman) *spineshark (a lawful female human Samurai) *botticus (a neutral male human Barbarian) *poetfox (a lawful female dwarven Valkyrie) *Karzac (a chaotic male elven Priest) *Tock (a chaotic female orcish Barbarian) The Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1008244&postcount=1178 Day 1: Lynched kaisel (Player) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=990173&postcount=276 Night 1: Demons nightkill JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=991414&postcount=277 Day 2: Lynched Nich (Player) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=994577&postcount=507 Night 2: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=996383&postcount=508 *Demons nightkill poetfox *Luana kills Wheels with Wand of Death Day 3: Lynched Tock (Player) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=999337&postcount=723 Night 3: Demons nightkill Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1001069&postcount=724 Day 4: Lynched Dizzy (failed - Ring of Life Saving) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1003146&postcount=813 Night 4: Demons nightkill shivam/Eddie http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1004927&postcount=815 Day 5: Lynched Dizzy (Player) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1008094&postcount=1143 Night 5: Demons nightkill spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1008191&postcount=1144 PRIVATE CHATS Astral Plane Category:Games